Beating as One
by LadyRitsu
Summary: It has been a few months since Ichigo Kurosaki saved Orihime in Hueco Mundo. Everyone seemed to have moved on, except for Orihime, who seems to have dreams of a certain Espada. ONESHOT!


**Greetings! Fro those of your who don't know me, nice to meet you! Just to let you all know, this is NOT my first fanfic but this is, however, my first Fanfic for Bleach. THis was inspired by a song by Flyleaf called "Saving Grace" This oneshot might be a prequel to a fic i have been planning to write for years. But, ah well, we'll see where this goes. I hope everyone enjoys! **

**DIZCLAIMER: NOpe. **

* * *

**"**_Wake me up with patience I don't know_

_Call me by a name that I love_

_Take my hand, we're almost home_

_We can see the fire glow." _

**_-Flyleaf "_**Saving Grace**_" _**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Beating as One

_**ORIHIME HAD THAT FUNNY**_ dream again. Orihime frowned as she got up to stretch from her sleep. Orihime wondered what her dream meant. It kept coming to her over and over again.

Orihime came to her balcony and opened her screen door. She smiled at the morning sun.

"Good morning, Mr. Sun!" she greeted cheerfully. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Orihime turned around and ran toward _butsudan (_Buddhist alter for the dead)of her deceased brother, Sora. Orihime sat on the cushion in front of her brother's picture, ran the bell twice, then placed her hands together in prayer, and said cheerfully, "Good morning, Big Brother!"

"I had that strange dream again," she gently wiped off some dust off the table, "I wonder what it means…"

Months had passed since Ichigo and the gang saved Orihime from Hueco Mundo, everyone seemed to have moved on. Everyone except for Orihime, her memories replayed the death of a certain green-eyed Arrancar.

_His cold, pale hands reach out to reach her own…his hands faded into dust…_

Orihime shook those thoughts away, "I'm sorry Big Brother," Orihime apologized, "I can't stop thinking about…about that Arrancar that I told you about," She glanced at her brother's portrait; he didn't say anything but only continued to smile, as if he was encouraging his sister to continue. Telling her he's listening intently.

"I miss him, brother," she whispered, "I miss him terribly…"

_He didn't deserve to die…_the thought finished in her mind. It was a selfish thought, she knew. It was like she was saying that she didn't appreciate Ichigo saving her, because that's exactly what he did. He saved her in Hueco Mundo, but by doing so, he had to make some sacrifices.

It wasn't like Ichigo wanted to kill him, as he saw the Forth Espada reach out his hand to her; he knew…he knew something was up. He had tried afterwards to apologize to Orihime, but Orihime wouldn't let him, she could tell what Ichigo didn't mean it.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

Orihime lay on her bed, waiting for sleep to come. She frowned…she glanced around her empty and quiet room. She heard nothing but the dripping from her kitchen sink, the crickets chirping from the outside of her house.

"It sure is quiet, isn't Big Brother?" she whispered to herself. Orihime sighed, and closed her eyes her mind drifting to sleep.

_Orihime found herself waking up in her dark cell again. She gasped as she got up, "How?!" she began. _

_"Silence woman," she heard a familiar voice say. Orihime turned to the voice, her eyes widened, "Ul-Ulquiorra!" _

_"How-how are you alive?!" she asked, tears began to from in her eyes, a knot in her throat tightened. _

_The Forth Espada stared at her blankly, "Clearly, there is something wrong with you," he stated, he got up from her bed and took a plate off the trolley left by a servant. He placed it before Orihime and said, "Eat. Do not make me force you."_

_Orihime laughed, which caused the stoic Arrancar to raise an eyebrow, "I'm so glad that you're okay!"_

_To the Espada's surprise, Orihime wrapped her arms around him, her tears running down her cheeks._

_"What…" began Ulquiorra, "What are you doing, woman?"_

_Orihime blushed and quickly let go of Ulquiorra, "I-I was hugging you…" she began._

_Ulquiorra cut her off, "Do not use any of those _human habits _on me." He said, "You and I are not the same," _

_Orihime wiped her tears again, "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra," she sniffed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I've missed you!"_

_Ulquiorra watched at more tears ran down the girl's cheeks, his hand suddenly were placed gently on Orihime's cheek, wiping it off. Ulquiorra stared at the single tear held by his pointer finger and asked softly, "Is this what you humans call…'sadness'?" _

_Orihime couldn't help but to giggle at Ulquiorra's curiosity, she shook her head, "No, this is what you call 'happiness'."_

_Ulquiorra looked at the tear again, "You humans are very problematic."_

_Orihime laughed again, "No, this is happiness. See?" she grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and placed it over her chest, "My heart is beating fast!"_

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise, "Heart." He repeated. He stood for a moment feeling Orihime's _heart _as she called it. _

_"This is the heart," he stated, "It feels…very strong but at the same time, weak and fragile." His green eyes poured into Orihime's grey ones. _

_"There are two hearts beating at once," he said simply. _

_Orihime smiled, "Mine and yours?" she asked. "No," Ulquiorra shook his head, "I do not have a heart. I will never have. There are two hearts beating in you."_

_Orihime eyes widened in surprise, "Wha-what do you mean?" _

_Ulquiorra suddenly got up from Orihime's bed, "I do not know," he said. He opened the door ad turned back to her, "Perhaps you already know."_

_Ulquiorra then left the room. _

Orihime woke up and got up from her bed, feeling her chest.

"Two hearts beating at once?" Orihime repeated, she shook her head. That dream again.

"What does that mean?"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Can anyone guess what Ulquiorra was trying to say to Orihime? Eh? Eh? Eh? If anyone gets this right gets a FREE virtual cookie from ME! Anyways, read n' review! 3**


End file.
